equilibriumrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
A New Land
A New Land is the first episode in the RPG game series of Equilibrium. Plot The story begins with an introductory on Maeron, the protagonist and whom the player must begin with in the start of this quest. It explains the actions before he arrived and once he landed on the shore. Maeron finds a helpful note by someone called Lira. Advising him to stick to the roads, although it is unknown who she is to the protagonist. Maeron wanders around the other settlements of the quartile and heads for a small village in the north. Once Maeron makes it to Rockshire, he explores his new surroundings, he finds that the town's people are displeased. Something to do with one of the other factions, the Fire Council, causing a lack of sleep and nightmares to the villagers of Rockshire. This information is primarily brought up by a drunkard in the inn of Rockshire, when he is awoken by Maeron to him screaming some nonsense, presumably about his dream where the quest truly begins. Maeron will soon come across a homeless girl named Kuri Sourgrass, she was kicked out by her parents not too long ago and is barely managing to keep it together. She will be able to join Maeron's party, bringing the talents and powers of a Mage, but is not with a magi staff. If the player chooses to do so, they could meet her family: Xhem, Xhem Jr. and Shren. The player can choose to be honest or lie to Kuri on whether they met her family, this decision might have a big impact on Maeron's relationship with Kuri depending on if they met her or not. After much exploring with or without Kuri, more information is found on the fire council. There is an implanted beacon, under the quartile. Shockwaves are emitted harming their brains and disturbing their sleep. The town want it gone with much enthusiasm, so they entrust the job to be left by what they feel is unimportant, a homeless Mage and a newby Wanderer, ordered and forced to by Shao Greadee, the owner of the mine. Shao is very intolerant of any thoughts of decline against his word, so Maeron is forced to go to the mine to investigate along with Kuri trusted with the password to enter the mine. The two find themsleves worried and confused as to why the mine has no light or anyone seen working inside of the mine. They continue forth warily through the twisting caverns, finding various useful potions and a Magi Staff if the players managed to find it, until they come across an ill looking man in the center of the area, blocking the way to some stairs downwards, as the mine had collapsed behind Maeron and Kuri after going through some tunnels that were likely to collapse. This man berates and insults the two for trying to help him, which eventually causes Kuri to lose her temper and a battle to the death begins. The two defeat him, while the Tainted Fighter falls to the ground congratulating the two on killing him. After making it down the stairs that were blocked by the Tainted Fighter, they find themselves havinh to split off in order to switch the beacon off. Both Maeron and Kuri can have a scenario were the player controls them for a while, defeating Fire Council, which were based deep into the mine, presumably why the Tainted Fighter was guarding the beacon in the first place. They eventually make it out regardless of choice and they must, whoever was left behind, save that person who has been surrounded by Fire Council as well. The two meet up once again and they set off forward toward the location of the boss, with a large force of the Council lying before them in his way. The two eventually reach the boss' den, which he reveals his name as Groar Fireshackle. Kuri and Maeron are surprised to find that Groar is very chivalrous and honourable, and wishes to face an opponant for a long time albeit it being unfair as of it being two versus one. The two eventually defeat him and after proceeding through the treacherous mine of monsters and corrupted miners who have been left to face the power of the beacon themselves and slaing countless fire council henchmen forcefully plus the defeat of Groar Fireshackle, the main cause of the disturbance, the mine collapses on top of them by Groar making it explode from within with a secret switch behind his throne he was sitting on when the two entered. Once they regain consciousness, the two find out that a mysterious bearded man named Rickee pulled them and Groar out of the rubble while scouting around. The two then acquaint with Rickee, finding out that he is a Ranger and he used to run for Mayor on Rockshire, until he ran away beacuse of Mayor Andrew cheating in the race for the title of Mayor. Rickee joins them by Kuri's request, to which he agrees, so he then joins the party as the third member. Rickee is a Ranger and is a higher level on his arrival, to compensate for Maeron and Kuri leveling up somewhat in the mine. His main weapon is a Ranger Bow, giving him the ability to slay from afar. He will be of great use to the duo turned trio in terms of helping them in the later siege of Earthset Fort. They report to Shao and are rewarded for their efforts with gold, however, that gold is actually with the Mayor of Rockshire as Shao forgot to go and get it, so he asks the three to collect it from the town hall. They then are commanded by an angered Mayor Andrew or advised by Rickee depending on the player's choice to go to Earthset Fort where an army of Fire Council were preparing while they were at the mine. The player has yet another choice that could affect the new relationship of Rickee and Maeron whether Maeron accepted the gold or not from the Mayor or listened to Rickee's advice to steer clear of him, for both their sakes. The three make it to Earthset, a small fort in the east of the quartile, where the people are preparing for the battle to come. The player must eventually speak with Jasmeen Hekkle, the head Engineer of the forces, who is preparing traps against the enemy forces. The Commander of the forces signals for the troops to take their positions for battle while the three were chatting to Jasmeen about information for the battle, the bell ringing thrice, presumably from the tower in the center of the fort. The three are led away by Lars after giving orders to Jasmeen and the guards to protect the main gate as their main priority. The three are given a small speech on their orders, which are similar to the guard's and Jasmeen's; to protect the main gate with the additional objective of making sure the engineers are alive throughout the battle. The player is then transferred outside, where it has become sunset, where they quickly man the walls. Maeron defends the gate while Kuri and Rickee defend the walls from invaders, battles switching from each of the two places. After a ram is found slamming at the gate they are forced to retreat to the courtyard, where the guards have sealed off the inn and blacksmith, though the farm hut, where Luta Spring and Gerald Hopshar are, has been left unguarded and is surrounded by Fire Council. The three also notice Jasmeen struggling against the Council on the walls of the fort. The player must decide which to save first, as there is not enough time to save them both. Eventually, even if the player saves Jasmeen, they arrive at the hut, where Luta is fending off the surrounding Council from her weakened Uncle, who lies frightened or unconscious depending if you saved Jasmeen or not. The three defeat the encircling group of Fire Council, before being greeted unexpectedly by another officer of the Council, Venus Violet. To which the group also repeats what happened with Groar back in the mine. They are besieged by said army and repel the forces, led by Venus Violet, after a long battle when the player slays the captain, depleting any morale the invading army had left. The group then report to Lars, either extremely proud or saddened at the saving of or the loss of Jasmeen, though he mentions Luta and Gerald and Gerald's current condition, praising the three for their choice. However, the three gain passes to the main city of the Earthen, vice versa whether they followed orders to save Jasmeen.They go back out to Stoneheart while Kuri stays behind to talk to Luta, one of the civilians who had no choice but to hide who informs them of the fate of either Gerald, her uncle or Jasmeen, an Engineer who worked for Lars, the Commander of the fort. Maeron and Rickee travel to Stoneheart, giving in their passes to the guard, along with Kuri's, as the guard promises he knows of her. The player is given choice to explore or the two can go to the keep and they inform the King of the attack, who had surprisingly was not aware of the Fire Council's presence and war breaks loose, either due to Andrew declaring it so or Bovi Hwai, the King, doing the same. The King then seriously advises Maeron and Rickee to find the Nine Shards of Equilibrius, though Rickee already having one, the Earth shard, after he picked it up off of Groar after finding him in the mine. They are advised to liaise to Wimsford Ruins, where another one of the nine shards may be. Rickee and Maeron once again head back out the city to which the group form back up after Kuri's return ,informing the two of Gerald/Jasmeen's fate and Lars' reaction to either of them and they travel to the ruins of Wimsford, in the Water Quartile, the old main city of the Water Brethren, until it was corrupted by two unknown Warlocks, craving their own land of chaos. The three arrive at the ruins, Maeron much more affected by the cold than the other two, as they are used to the wintry conditions. They enter through the main gate, and they wander around, finding out where to head to. The group stumble upon a red button, when pressed, will reveal a yellow button to which that is also pressed. However, no button appears this time, to which Rickee advises they go to somewhere else as another might be there or a gate may have opened. The group find a green button but no open gate, so they desperately search for a fourth button, which is found in one of the rooms on the left of the entrance, along with a rusted key to unlock one of the gates. However they find a second locked gate, so they search, and find, the second key in a hole in the wall at the first room. Kuri then becomes frustrated at the fact that a third locked gate blocks their path, so they search the immediate vicinity. The group turns over a rock, and they come across a small fairy type creature, a Micksil, who has the final key, but won't give it to the group. Tired and wary of being nice to people, the group simply fight for it, and the key is given to them as the Micksil sulkily flies away defeated. They unlock the third gate and head into the next area. This next area is outside once again, and they are tasked with pushing a ball of snow and ice onto a button which will open the gate that locked via a mechanism. The group needed to be wary of the chance that could be trapped in a corner, so they make sure to move any objects blocking it out of the way and to not get the object trapped in a corner where it cannot move from. Once the ice ball is on top of the button, the gate will open, allowing the group to pass into the next location. The group are met with a strange formation of gates, known as The Five Gates of Wimsford. The group must go through five gates, switching on each of the four altars at the end of each puzzle to unlock the final gate, to reach the Shard at the end of the dungeon which has been identified as the Ice Shard. The group head through the first gate, the Gate of Sapphire, where the player must traverse through a large maze. Once that has been completed, they are about to switch on the first altar. However they are beset by a mysterious man known as Ox, who travelled to meet them as of their threat to the Fire Council, stopping procedures in the mine and holding off the siege. If the player chooses, Ox may aid them in their quest, or the player may deny him from the group as of his sudden appearance. Which ever decision is made, has an impact on the conclusion to the episode. Regardless, they continue onward to the next puzzle, by going back through the maze without Ox or going through a shortcut to get to know Ox better, where he identifies himself as a strategist and a Rogue. The group, after coming back, will go through the second gate, the Gate of Agate, where a small library is found. The player then must switch on all six candles for the gate to unlock by removing books from the right shelves, all sharing the same model of bookshelf as revealed by Ox or Maeron. They switch on the second altar, sparking a heated debate amongst the group about Ox and player's decision, causing Rickee to berate Maeron's choice about trusting a person they know very little of, or Kuri will be disappointed that they denied a man only trying to help them in their cause. The group still remain, and they continue onward back through the library into the third gate, the Gate of Azurite. This gate contains an old barracks, where reanimated soldiers roam the training area. The player must carefully advance through the crowd without touching them, otherwise a very difficult battle will begin with the reanimated soldiers. The group arrive at the third altar, after turning it on, Kuri or Rickee finally loses their temper with Maeron and whoever sided with him, causing Kuri or Rickee to leave the group in a rage. Confused and saddened, Maeron reluctantly continues onward to the fourth gate without Kuri or Rickee, the Gate of Benitoite. In the fourth gate lies a chapel with no way of opening it by a mechanism, simply just a locked gate without a keyhole. The player must then find a way to unlock the gate with the materials found around the chapel and outside of it. Once the task has been completed, they use the new item they have created, a Hookwhip, which can unlock gates, even if the lock is on the other side. Maeron and the remaining group turn on the fourth altar, and head back to the place where only the fifth and final gate remain unsolved, the Gate of Dreams. Maeron however, before they go any further, asks a question of how the ruins came to be. Ox or Rickee will then proceed to tell a story of the corruption of Wimsford, where the screen goes to a flashback when Wimsford was a populous place and was thriving. Rickee/Ox tells Maeron that there were two Warlocks, a forbidden magic user, burrowing in the depths of one of the alleys of the streets. Two guards came to find them, but they were immediately slain by the two masked men. Since they had no way of stopping them now, the caused the decline of Wimsford, causing plants to rot and people to starve. Knowing something was wrong, the Queen ordered a new city to be built elsewhere on a new and where it was fertile. The two Warlocks had a city to themselves. Rickee/Ox believe the Warlocks to be dead, however, rumours suggests they are alive. Shocked, yet interested, Maeron continues through the Gate of Dreams with whoever he has left. Beyond the Gate of Dreams there is an icy area, surrounded by a large amount of gates. The player must simply pull the switches available to them to open them all, and then get through the exit. The group suspicious of the ease of the puzzle, they venture into the next room, where another gate formation of eight lies. With a specific pattern of switched to be pressed, the group finds two keys to open two gates in the center, where a large blue chest lies. It contains a golden key, to open the large door in front of them. Once advised to ready up for anything, the group heads into the next room, expecting to find the Ice Shard. However, they are instead greeted by the two same masked men that caused the corruption, who reveal their names as Kage and Kurai. The group are astounded they still live, and Rickee/Ox are extremely pent up with the atrocities the two have committed. The two poorly explain themselves, and Kurai simply states that he did it for the lack of rules. Lying in a gaze of hatred, Rickee/Ox hurries the pace of the speech and the group battles the two, only to be interrupted by them summoning three phantom souls first. They defeat the three, and then the real battle commences. After a long battle, the two are defeated. Much to the shock of their own defeat, Kage and Kurai are about to reluctantly hand over the Ice Shard they had, until suddenly, Venus Violet makes an appearance again and captured Maeron and Rickee/Kuri and Ox, where they will be taken to prison all the way in the Fire Quartile. The game leaves the player with whoever left the group after they had calmed down to go and find Maeron and whoever was with him. Rickee/Kuri and Ox go through the puzzles already previously completed by the player, and Rickee/Kuri and Ox find a note in the center of the keep, where the group had been captured. Whoever was left swears to save them, feeling regretful of their actions against whoever they disapproved of, and the episode fades to black with them angered, before showing the player their choices throughout the episode. Choices This list of polls shows the possible choices that affect later gameplay. Did you actually meet Kuri's parents? Yes. No. Who saved who in the mine? Maeron saved Kuri. Kuri saved Maeron. Did Rickee avoid the Mayor? Ran Rickee up to the Mayor. Followed Rickee's advice. Who did you save in the siege? Saved Jasmeen first, lost Gerald. Saved Gerald and Luta first, lost Jasmeen. Did you let Ox in the group? No. Yes. Deaths *Gerald Hopshar (Determinant.) *Jasmeen Hekkle (Determinant.) *Tainted Fighter Physical Appearances in this Episode *Maeron Tyr-Wen *Kuri Sourgrass *Rickee Bleak *Ox Shadowmist *Luta Spring *Jasmeen Hekkle *Gerald Hopshar *Bovi Hwai II *Shao Greadee *Mayor Andrew *Xhem Sourgrass *Xhem Jr. Sourgrass *Shren Sourgrass *Groar Fireshackle *Venus Violet *Kage *Kurai *Lars Twinlake Impacts *Kuri will slate Maeron if he lies afterwards about meeting her parents. Or Maeron will empathise with Kuri about her parent's actions towards her. *The Player's interaction with the group is much more varied as they enters the ruins, having different dialogues for how Kuri, Rickee and possibly Ox feel towards Maeron as of his previous choices. *If Ox is rejected, Kuri and Ox are left at the end of Episode 1. If they let him in, Rickee is the sole remaining party member left at the end of Episode 1. Trivia (Their last appearance is when the player cannot see them again for definite.) *First appearance of Maeron Tyr-Wen. *First appearance of Kuri Sourgrass. *First appearance of Rickee Bleak. *First appearance of Ox Shadowmist. *First appearance of Xhem Sourgrass. *First appearance of Xhem Jr. Sourgrass. *First appearance of Shren Sourgrass. *First appearance of Shao Greadee. *First appearance of Mayor Andrew. *First appearance of Bovi II. *First appaerance of Lars Twinlake. *First and last appearance of Jasmeen Hekkle. (Determinant.) *First and last appearance of Gerald Hopshar. (Determinant.) *First appearance of Luta Spring. *First appearance of Groar Fireshackle. *First appearance of Venus Violet. *First appearance of Kurai. *First appearance of Kage. *First and last appearance of the Tainted Fighter. *The player does not have to meet: Xhem, Xhem Jr., Shren, Andrew, and Gerald (Though the player will at least see Gerald) though they are prominent in the story. *Ox is the only group member in this Episode that doesn't have to fight, if the player denied him from the group. *The password to enter the mine is actually Icelandish. Errors or Goofs *Kuri is very fast at learning magic, learning telekinesis shortly after just learning to summon a simple flame. *Kuri will still ask about the strange password even if she heard it when Maeron speaks to Shao for the first time. *The battle of Earthset fort happens at dusk, though after the battle, it is daylight again without any inclincation of night or dawn. Category:Story Category:Episodes